Moriya
is a Beast-Man of Rinjuken Akugata. He is one of the Five Venom Fists, wearing a green sash. Character History The , a talkative user of the Confrontation Beast Gecko-Fist style which emphasizes on hit & run attacks with unexpected movement & reactions, along with the ability to walk freely on walls and ceilings, just like a gecko. Wearing a green sash, Moriya is capable of walking on any surface because of his Ringi which transfers most of his Confrontation Ki onto to his feet, allowing him to walk on walls as if there were multiple microscopic hairs on his soles. As he is constantly over others' heads, he thinks of the walls as "his world" and looks down to others. His venom induces paralysis, giving the infected five agonizing minutes to live if the antidote is not administered in time. He challenges the Gekirangers in Lesson 6. At first, he had the upper hand until Retsu Fukami managed to beat Moriya at his own element before the Venom Fist member is destroyed by GekiTohja's Great Firm-Firm Fist. He is resurrected in Lesson 9 by Braco along with Kademu in an assassination attempt to Rio. When Kademu is killed, Moriya ran away and started attacking the city, out of fear for Rio's retribution, to gather as much Confrontation Ki for himself as he can before Rio finds him. He is later defeated by the Gekirangers' GekiBazooka. Personality to be added Forms are the warriors revived by Rio performing the Ringi technique "Rinzai". The Rinsi are in turn led by Mele, who is in charge of their development in some cases, being low-level users in the Akugata, they wear masks formed by a hat and a blindfold and use lances as their weapons. If a Rinshi can cross through the Chamber of Trials, defeating the other Rinshi inside single-handed, he/she can remove the mask and the animal motif on the forehead materializes, with the Rinshi receiving new attire and promoted to the more powerful rank of Rinrinsi who can assume "Beast-Man" form for a tentative amount of time. When they die, their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Rinrinshi= The are high-ranking Rinshi who pass the Chamber of Trials, allowed to remove the mask as the animal signature to his/her fighting style forms on the forehead and gain a new attire to signal the rank. Rinrinshi can obtain Beast-Man form, but only for a short among of time depending on the level of Rinki amassed inside. However, the Rinrinshi empowered by Maku's power can assume Beast-Man form for an indefinite amount of time. Like the Rinshi, the Rinrinshi die as their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Beast-Man= When a fighter of the Akugata performs the Ringi Beast-Man Wicked Body Change, he/she turns into a , a fighting form that resembles the user's Rin Jūken style's animal and allows him/her to fully utilize that style's Ringi. They are each named putting the first kana of their beast's Japanese name at the end of it. Gecko Ringi * * * : Moriya's secret Ringi mimics the gecko's automic talent by shedding off his own arm to escape a hold and growing a new one while the discarded arm's surprise attack serves as a distraction. }} Notes Portrayal *Moriya was voiced by Kouichi Sakaguchi Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Appearances * Juken Sentai Gekiranger **''Lesson 3: Shio-Shio! Cleaning Power'' **''Lesson 4: Zowa-Zowa! The Five Venom Fists'' **''Lesson 5: Uja-Uja! What Should I Do?'' **''Lesson 6: Juwān! …What's That?'' **''Lesson 9: The Kena-Kena Woman'' See also References Category:Rinjuken Beast-Men